Electronic components must generally be protected from moisture. It is therefore known that one e.g. applies a moisture-proof lacquer on a circuit board of an electronic circuit and on the components attached to the circuit board. This method, however, is only suitable for slight condensation of moisture.
It is further known that the electronic components are cast in a sealing compound (potting) which, however, entails disadvantages with respect to the thermo-mechanical forces arising, which act on the components and can damage them.
It is further known to use a leak-proof housing which is provided with a pressure-equalizing membrane, a so-called Gore membrane. In this case there is the disadvantage that an exchange of air takes place with the environment, and penetration of moisture into the housing is thereby possible.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate the above-mentioned disadvantages and provide a housing for electronic components which ensures an improved moisture protection of the components, and to be sure even with large temperature fluctuations of the ambient temperature, in particular from −40° C. to +60° C.